Civet, Maquereau et Severus
by Dreyy
Summary: Snape avait un lapin! Un Lapin s’appelant Civet, et qui bizarrement, était gras! Le cerveau d’Hermione ne fit qu’un tour! Le Mufle! Elle vivante, jamais il n'y toucherait! Elle le défendrait! Être transformée en chatte n’y changeait rien. Si? * PARODIE *
1. Chapitre I

Titre: Civet, Macro et Severus

Auteur: Dreyy

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi (sauf Civet), tout appartient à J.K.Rowlings et Merci à Flemmardise et Draymione95 pour m'avoir inspiré cette fic!

Genre: Humour/Parodie

IMPORTANT I : Cette fic a été inspiré par celle de : _Chaton_ traduction de **Flemmardise** et _La Chatte Dorée_ de **Draymione95**. J'ai trouvé ça marrant que deux personnes est une idée de base aussi identique,ça m'a donné envie de faire ma version... Sauf que ce n'est pas du tout pareil!  
J'ai l'autorisation des deux auteurs :D et j'espère que ça vous plaira et surtout je prie pour que rien ne vous vexe, puisque d'un certain point de vu c'est une parodie de vos deux fics...  
Mais c'est pas du tout contre vous !!  
C'est surtout que je trouve que le potentiel comique de cette situation est énorme pour que je puisse passé a côté.

IMPORTANT II : Toute personne ne supportant pas de voir une Hermione bassement prosaïque(donc pas idéalisé) devrait s'abstenir de lire cette fic...  
Certain vice d'Hermione pourrait en choquer plus d'unes(y'a pas de lecteurs male ici, non?).

IMPORTANT III : J'ai **Mikishine** pour Béta :D

****

Chapitre I

Hermione Granger était tout sauf jolie, belle ou même potable !  
Passable, voire sortable étaient les adjectifs qui pouvaient lui correspondre le mieux. Cela la désolait puisqu'en se regardant dans un miroir elle ne voyait que des 'choses' normales.

- Une bouche ni pulpeuse ni fine, mais ses lèvres ne gerçaient pas !! Un avantage non négligeable pour ses futurs baisers torrides…  
- Un nez, légèrement empâté… Plus elle y réfléchissait et plus elle était intimement convaincue que c'était dû au doigt qu'elle s'enfonçait dedans quand elle était plus petite… Grands _Dieux_ (entendre par là_ Merlin_), bien sur qu'elle avait arrêté cette horrible manie !! Tout du moins en public, en privé nous ne pouvons jurer de rien …..  
- Deux yeux noisettes qui viraient au vert foncé le matin, avant huit heures quarante-sept, et lorsqu'elle s'épilait les sourcils, probablement un contre coup aux larmes (réaction chimique… ou quelque chose dans ce genre).  
- Deux sourcils, brun, un peu épais à son goût… mais la patiente n'avait jamais été son fort…  
- Un front… heu… normal, il est étrange d'ailleurs que les fronts ne soient jamais décrits avec plus d'attention. Pour quelques détails, il était parsemé de petits boutons dû au frottement de sa frange et un grain de beauté un peu poilu dépassait discrètement de ses cheveux, d'où la présence d'une frange pour le cacher.

Une fille banale quoi !

Ah oui, et ses cheveux, cause de tant de débat, Hermione pensait sérieusement à faire une thèse sur ce sujet…. Ils ne réagissaient jamais pareil. Châtain banal, leur matière, structure ou forme variaient selon leurs plaisirs. Parfois un savant mélange d'anglaises, boucles et nœuds, ils viraient en un instant en un vrai entremêlement de cheveux frisés voire crépus et un brin dreadeux. Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'ils appréciaient particulièrement l'aspect : crinière, touffe et forêt amazonienne… On était Griffondor où on ne l'était pas!

Donc, une fille….. (Tout court)…

Mais, le véritable problème vient de l'imparfait !!  
Hermione **était** !  
Pas qu'elle soit morte, ou que sais-je d'autre… Non !

Notre Miss-je-sais-tout nationale était, pour une raison obscure, une chatte !  
Elle n'avait pas très bien compris comment ni pourquoi.  
Cela c'était passé alors qu'elle préparait son devoir d'astronomie, une pomme de pin lui était tombée dessus et paf, sans qu'elle ne capte quoique ce soit elle s'était transformée en chat !

Pour la description, oubliez le front boutonneux, les sourcils et la bouche et vous l'avez en version matou.  
C'est-à-dire une chatte, avec des poils ébouriffés et affreusement emmêlés qui formaient des dreads au niveau de ses aisselles. Ses poils marrons boueux faisaient ressortir ses petits yeux verts foncés (au moins ils avaient l'air de l'être tout le temps sous sa forme féline).

On pouvait rajouter à cela qu'elle était entrain de feuler sauvagement contre la masse sombre qui s'approchait d'elle.

**Fin du chapitre I**

Civet arrive demain!! **  
**


	2. Chapitre II

Titre: Civet, Macro et Severus

Auteur: Dreyy

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi (sauf Civet), tout appartient à J.K.Rowlings et Merci à Flemmardise et Draymione95 pour m'avoir inspiré cette fic!

Genre: Humour/Parodie

IMPORTANT : J'ai **Mikishine** pour Béta :D Et il faut la féliciter elle fait un boulot monstre... 

**Chapitre II**

Severus Snape regarda, sans surprise, la boule de poils emmêlés s'attaquer à ses robes. On était à Poudlard que d_iable_ (entendre par là _Voldemort_ ou autre _mauvais sorcier_), des choses autrement plus fantasques lui était déjà arrivé.

D'un coup de baguette il fit l'éviter la bestiole à hauteur de visage. Observateur, il constata que c'était un chat… Nouvelle vérification en faisant pivoter l'animal vers le bas… une chatte.

« - Tsss… » Se dit-il.

« - Encore un élève négligeant qui avait laissé traîner là son familier ! »

Et vu l'état de cette chose, elle devait s'être perdue depuis belle lurette.  
Inflexible dans son travail, le bon professeur qu'il était, emmena la bête chez Dumbledore, celle-ci lévitant cinquante centimètres derrière lui, crachant et griffant dans le vide.

Une fois le mot de passe (guerre des gobelins) donné et les marches montées, il ouvrit la porte puis se dirigea vers un des fauteuils faisant face au bureau du directeur. Celui-ci, releva les yeux des nombreux papiers le recouvrant et questionna son professeur du regard.  
Pour toute réponse, Severus posa l'infortunée sous le nez d'Albus et s'informa simplement :

« À qui ? ».

Ce dernier, indigné, s'expliqua pendant plusieurs minutes sur le fait qu'il ne connaissait pas tout du château, que c'était le troisième animal de compagnie que l'on trouvait cette semaine (excepté Trévor) et en plus un gamin avait trouvé le mot de passe ! Il se plaignait du programme d'histoire de la magie en passant devant la statue !!! Albus continua son baratin de pauvre _samaritain_ (entendre par là _Potter_) pendant un temps non négligeable puis il lâcha enfin la réponse attendue :

« - Pas la moindre idée, pourtant une tête comme la sienne on ne peut pas l'oublier !

Bien, je vous la laisse alors. »

Il s'apprêtait à repartir, laissant la chatte qui s'était étonnement calmée et collée contre les robes bleues nuit du vieux fou, quand il croisa les yeux dégoulinant d'apitoiement, de celui-ci.

« - Non, non et Non Albus !!! Je refuse catégoriquement !!!! »

S'ensuivit une longue…. Très, très longue discussion où le vaillant couillon des cachots exposa tous ses arguments, dont nous vous ferons grâce, puis, plus énervé que jamais, attrapa le félin par les poils du dos, sa peau n'étant pas accessible, et sorti furibond de la pièce !  
Malgré les griffes enfoncées dans sa main il refusa de lâcher prise ! Elle allait vite comprendre qui était le patron ! Cédez une fois et ça vous bouffe le bras en entier ces bestioles !... Il n'y connaissait rien mais il se dit que c'était le même principe qu'avec les cornichons lobotomisés qui lui servaient d'élèves.

Le chemin jusqu'au cachot se passa vite. Il n'était pas maso non plus !

La porte claquât, Hermione chuta d'un mètre cinquante et, trop sonné par les récents événements, resta le postérieur par terre à fixer ce qui l'entourait.

« - Civet ! Allez viens ! »

La chatte leva la tête vers l'homme qui appelait de la nourriture. Il était fou. Bon on était à Poudlard mais quand même ! Les civets si ça tombaient du plafond ça se saurait !  
Tomber du plafond non… Mais venir en trottinant oui !  
Hermione vit, avec ahurissement, un gros lapin noir arriver d'une démarche balourde vers elle et son professeur.

Severus Snape avait un lapin !!!!!  
Un Lapin qui s'appelait Civet…..  
….. Et qui était étrangement gras…..!

Le cerveau d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour ! Le malotru ! Elle vivante jamais il ne toucherait à un poil du lapin !! Elle le défendrait !!!  
N'écoutant que son courage, la chatte se plaça entre les mains tendues de Severus et le lapin qui s'y dirigeait et commença à gronder de plus belle, n'oubliant pas les crachats et les coups de pattes.

**Fin chapitre II**

J'espère que la suite vous à plus, je m'amuse énormément à l'écrire en tout cas :D  
Nous avons donc Civet et Severus… Mais qui sera Macro !!! Mdr quel suspense bidon… De toute façon ce n'est révélé quand dans le chapitre 4 alors il va falloir un peu patienté…


	3. Chapitre III

Titre: Civet, Macro et Severus

Auteur: Dreyy

Disclaimer:Rien n'est à moi (sauf Civet), tout appartient à J.K.Rowlings et Merci à** Flemmardise** et** Draymione95**pour m'avoir inspiré cette fic!

Genre: Humour/Parodie

IMPORTANT : J'ai **Mikishine** pour Béta :D Et il faut la féliciter elle fait un boulot monstre...

**Chapitre III**

Severus s'était attendu à une réaction!  
Forcement un lapin et un chat ce n'est pas fait pour s'entendre. Baguette à la main il était prêt à réagir! À la moindre agression de la chatte envers son Civet il ferait feu.  
Mais qu'elle se retourne contre lui comme pour défendre le lapin, le laissa pantois!  
Civet, n'ayant jamais croisé un chat de sa jeune vie (il avait huit mois) s'avança, curieux, de la forme gesticulante qui le séparait de son maître.

Pendant ce temps Hermione, toujours prête à mordre, fouetter (avec sa nouvelle queue) ou griffer, se dit qu'elle commençait à en avoir marre! La crise de nerf était proche! Elle allait se lancer sur son professeur et essayer de s'enfuir avec le pauvre lapinou quand elle remarqua que celui-ci s'approchait d'elle.

Et pendant que le lapin faisait son tour, elle entendit son professeur grommeler en s'assoyant dans le fauteuil plus loin:

«- A croire, que cette chatte pense que je veux manger Civet! Finalement les animaux ont aussi peu d'instinct que les humains!»

Il ne voulait pas le manger? Mais pourquoi l'avoir appeler Civet alors?  
Hermione ne comprenait plus rien! Elle était fatiguée, le bout de sa queue lui grattait et ses moustaches lui apportaient moult informations qu'elle ne comprenait pas!  
Déprimée elle se dirigeât vers la cheminée et, après un dernier feulement vers Snape, se couchât sur le tapis.

Callé sur ses cuisses, Severus caressait Civet avec application. Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par le spectacle que lui offrait la chatte qu'il venait de recueillir. Le lapin aussi était perplexe, étant sans contact avec les populations extérieures, autre que Marinella et Hyppolite, il n'avait qu'un vague souvenir de son enfance à l'animalerie du chemin de traverse… Mais, même lui avait conscience qu'un être sensé de leur communauté (tout le monde sauf les humains) ne se comporterait jamais de cette façon!  
Il y avait anguille sous roche!

En effet, la boule de nœuds toujours allongée devant l'âtre, s'était vite endormie. Mais son calme n'avait été qu'éphémère puisqu'elle s'était mise à ronronner et peu à peu s'étirer de tout son long pour prendre la chaleur du feu.  
Severus avait attiré un livre à lui et, alors qu'il venait de terminer sa quarantième page, la chatte s'était retournée sur le dos, étalant ses pattes puis les laissant levées vers le haut.  
Incapable de détourner son regard, le professeur avait passé la fin de la soirée à l'observer. Il savait les chats étaient d'une stupidité affligeante, alors une chatte!

Fier de ses propos machistes, Severus prit Civet qui s'était endormi sur lui et se dirigea vers sa chambre, il déposa son gros tas (comme il aimait l'appeler affectueusement) sur le bout du lit et, après s'être déshabillé il se glissa entre ses draps glacés… Mine de rien, il avait beau critiquer les chattes et leur intelligence, là, maintenant, tout de suite, il n'aurait rien eu contre l'idée d'en avoir une avec qui se réchauffer…

Sur ces 'bonnes' pensées, Severus, Civet et Hermione passèrent leur première nuit sous le même toit :

- Severus la trouva reposante.  
- Pour Civet, elle était aventureuse, les lapins sont des animaux nocturnes, il partit donc à la chasse, de quoi? Nous serions bien incapables de vous le dire, mais il se promena dans tout l'appartement, en vérifiant de temps en temps si sa nouvelle _amie_ (entendre par là Hermione) était toujours présente  
- Et enfin pour Hermione elle fut cauchemardesque, son nouveau corps ne lui plaisait vraiment pas!

Puis, déjà ou finalement (tout dépend du point de vu), le jour se leva…

Et qui sait, peut- être Hermione aurait préféré rester la nuit!

**Fin du chapitre III**

Hyppolite et Marinella, sont à Mikishine, qui est aussi d'accord pour que je les lui empreinte, pour l'instant ce n'est qu'une allusion mais ils seront plus pressent après.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura fait rire (et non pleurer.. Par ce que c'était pas vraiment le but)...  
Merci à tous ceux qui la lise et review, ça fait toujours plaisir :D

Je ne finirais pas par la cultissime "review please" (même si c'est ce que je fais) puisque de  
1) j'aime pas l'anglais (dit elle alors qu'elle est sur un site anglais)  
et de  
2) par ce que j'aime pas qu'on me force la main (pour les review)... alors je vais pas le faire...

_Ps: mais tout avis (j'aime bien les mauvais!) sont les bienvenus hein!_


	4. Chapitre IV

Titre: Civet, Macro et Severus

Auteur: Dreyy

Disclaimer:Rien n'est à moi (sauf Civet), tout appartient à J.K.Rowlings et Merci à** Flemmardise** et** Draymione95**pour m'avoir inspiré cette fic!  
**Hyppolite** et **Marinella** sont eux, à Mikishine

Genre: Humour/Parodie

IMPORTANT : J'ai **Mikishine** pour Béta :D Et il faut la féliciter elle fait un boulot monstre...

EDIT: Désolée je faisais pas attention et j'ai supprimé le chapitre 4 :

**Chapitre IV**

Hermione se prélassait, bien au chaud, sur un tapis moelleux, inconsciente de ce qui l'entourait. Elle adorait ce passage où, sortant juste du sommeil, son corps entier était parcouru d'engourdissement et où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre…. Le fait qu'elle soit une chatte lui avait totalement échappé par exemple !

Severus observait avec un sourire sadique la boule de nœuds se prélasser sur son tapis. C'était tentant, et puis s'il se mettait hors de porté, il ne risquait rien ! Civet mangeait dans le laboratoire, il n'entendrait rien.  
Alors, aussi silencieux que tout espion qui se respecte, il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné de la cheminée. Et, d'un geste sec et précis, fit tomber l'épais volume du règlement de Poudlard qui reposait sur le manteau de la cheminée. Le livre s'écrasa, par un pur hasard, à cinq centimètres de l'oreille droite d'Hermione.  
Captivé et surtout horriblement fier de lui, il contempla la chatte bondir en poussant un miaulement discordant et s'accrocher, toutes griffes dehors au tapis, comme si elle pouvait tomber plus bas… Tss les félins vraiment. Affolée et complètement hagarde la bestiole avait la queue dressée et les poils hérissés !  
Un rire mauvais lui échappa des lèvres. Les yeux de sa chatte ne mirent qu'un instant pour se fixer sur lui.

Il se serait attendu à ce qu'elle lui saute dessus pour l'éventrer, mais au lieu de ça elle s'approcha doucement, jetant des regards mauvais autour d'elle.  
Il n'était pas dupe, elle allait le planter dès qu'elle serait à proximité !! Il était prés prêt ! Il l'attendait, baguette sortie !! Mais, abandonnant toute agressivité, la bestiole s'assit et le scruta. C'est alors qu'elle se mit à miauler, miauler et encore miauler !!

Civet releva prestement la tête de ses feuilles de salade !! Sa nouvelle copine avait un problème, n'écoutant, non pas son courage, mais les cris poussés par Hermione, Civet courut vers elle.

L'arrivée du lapin passa inaperçue dans la pièce, Severus pesant le pour et le contre d'un _silencio_ et Hermione bien décidée à lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

Civet avait une formation langues étrangères très poussée ! Il comprenait entre autre le Canidé, le Félin, l'Oiseau, et l'Insecte, sans oublier la sienne (Le Rongeurs)… Et il venait de commencer d'autres cours auprès d'Hyppolite, un des poissons de Severus.

Or, son amie avait un drôle accent pour une chatte…. Enfin il y penserait plus tard car une chose plus urgente l'attendait.

Hermione examina le morceau de carotte à ses pattes, puis Lapinou qui frémissait furieusement des moustaches comme pour l'inciter à en manger.  
Elle aurait pu absorber n'importe quoi les yeux fermés, c'est donc avec plaisir qu'elle s'attaqua au légume. Les bruits de celui-ci se coupant grâce à ses canines puis s'écrasant sur ses molaires la mirent de joyeuse humeur ! Avec un peu de chance l'autre rustre comprendrait qu'elle avait faim !!

Civet, l'air de rien, observait attentivement Hermione. D'instinct il savait que les chats n'aimaient pas les carottes, mais si sa copine n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours il était normal qu'elle se jette dessus. Ce n'est que quand leur maître lui déposa une assiette débordante de poissons divers et variés (heureusement que l'aquarium d'Hyppolite était hors de porté) devant elle et, qu'au lieu de se jeter dessus, son amie finit la carotte à ses pieds que Civet prit vraiment conscience que la chatte n'en était pas réellement une.

Severus su, au moment même où les babines de sa boule de nœuds attaquèrent l'assiette de fritures, quel serait son nom ! Il attendit néanmoins qu'elle l'ait terminé et se soit désaltérée pour l'en informer. Se raclant la gorge, il lui annonça finalement :

« - Puisque tu as l'air d'adorer le maquereau(1) ! »

Hermione, le dévisageait avec méfiance… Oui elle aimait ce poisson, d'ailleurs elle avait commencé par lui… Et alors !! Elle refusait qu'il lui fasse la discussion ! Si c'était ça elle préférait partir ! Mais l'imbécile reprenait déjà :

« - Et que je dois te trouver un nom, ce sera celui-ci : Maquereau(1)! »

Et accompagnant le geste à la parole, il fit un moulinet de baguette et, Hermione, sans savoir encore une fois ni pourquoi ni comment, entendit se mots résonner dans l'ensemble de son corps. Puis d'une étrange façon, comme Hermione Jane Granger étaient ses noms, Maquereau(1) s'ajouta à ceux-ci….

Civet regarda Maquereau(1) s'éloigner tout en feulant de mécontentement. Il était désolé pour elle, mais bon on s'y faisait à la longue, lui-même s'appelait bien Civet !!

**Fin Du Chapitre IV**

(1) : J'ai un petit problème, je fais beaucoup de faute en ortho et pour moi le maquereau s'écrit Macro (pas la 1er fois que je fais cette faute dans une fic), or mon titre est Civet Macro et Severus ! Mais c'est plus drôle si mon jeux de mots (un chat qui s'appel comme un poisson (si si pour mon esprit c'est drôle)) est plus possible… Donc, je voulais juste vous prévenir qu'au moment ou je mettrais le chapitre 5, je modifierais le nom de la fic qui passera donc de **Civet Macro et Severus à Civet Maquereau et Severus**.

Sinon pour la petite histoire, l'idée d'appeler un chat Maquereau date de ma première fic, ou l'héroïne hésite entre Sardine et Maquereau (que j'avais aussi écrit Macro à l'époque), elle choisit finalement le premier car son chat préfère les sardines….  
Toute ressemblance est totalement fortuite bien sur xD  
Voila désolée pour ce problème d'ortho.

Sur ceux, j'espère que le chapitre vous a fait rire (mon but premier) et si il y a quelque chose qui ne vous plait pas, racontez moi tout ! :D


	5. Chaptitre V

Titre: Civet, Macro et Severus

Auteur: Dreyy

Disclaimer:Rien n'est à moi (sauf Civet), tout appartient à J.K.Rowlings et Merci à** Flemmardise** et** Draymione95 **pour m'avoir inspiré cette fic!  
**Hyppolite** et **Marinella** sont eux, à Mikishine

Genre: Humour/Parodie

IMPORTANT : J'ai **Mikishine** pour Béta :D Et il faut la féliciter elle fait un boulot monstre...

_**IMPORTANT **_:_**Ancien titre : Civet Macro et Severus **_

**Chapitre V**

Severus ne comprit pas pourquoi sa boule de nœuds paraissait mécontente… C'était un nom comme un autre, et puis ce n'est pas comme si les animaux comprenaient quoi que ce soit… Elle devait sûrement lui en vouloir pour le réveil…

N'y pensant plus, le maître des potions enfila ses robes d'enseignant et se rendit, comme tous les samedis matins, à la réunion professorale pour discuter des cas, petits problèmes et autres succulentes anecdotes, de ces chers _amphibiens_ (entendre par là _élèves _et _professeurs_).

Hermione mit un long moment pour se calmer, un fauteuil de l'autre aidant beaucoup ! Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'enfoncer des griffes dans du cuir pouvait être aussi agréable ! Sentir la peau se tendre puis céder, et le bruit !! Divin ! Même le goût exécrable du rembourrage ne gâcha pas son plaisir de l'éparpiller partout dans le salon !

Satisfaite, Hermione commença la fouille méthodique des pièces de son kidnappeur. Si une sortie existait elle la trouverait ! Elle venait tout juste dans finir avec le séjour (cela lui avait quand même prit une heure) quand le dégénéré fit une entrée fracassante dans la pièce.

Du haut de la bibliothèque, où elle cherchait une bouche d'aération… Oui dans un château moyenâgeux cela pourrait paraître étrange mais on était à Poudlard !! Et puis… Sait-on jamais, elle s'était bien transformée en chatte elle !!

Enfin…Tapie sur le meuble elle observa, avec délectation, le visage de l'imbécile graisseux se teinter de rage ! Il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer….

La réunion avait été un calvaire ! Severus avait presque réussi à la refiler à Rusard, quand Albus refusa ! C'était à son tour d'adopter la bestiole perdue, un point c'est tout ! Notre brave homme tenta bien d'expliquer qu'il avait déjà des poissons à s'occuper, cependant le vieux fou, indigné, lui avait rappelé qu'ils étaient des cadeaux et donc que cela ne comptait pas.

Grognant qu'il se passerait bien d'un tel présent, la terreur des cachots se mura ensuite dans le silence.

Minerva lui proposa bien d'échanger avec elle, néanmoins au souvenir du bouledogue baveux et ronflant qu'elle se coltinait dans ses appartements il préféra décliner son offre... Il sourit à l'idée des animaux que gardaient ses collègues :

McGonagall un chien, Rolanda un rat noir, Filius un anaconda de 3 fois sa taille (trop dangereux pour le relâcher dans la forêt et même Firenze avait du accepter de prendre une perruche. Les prochains concernés par cette règle étaient Irma, Aurora et Septima… Poppy, était dispensée, question d'hygiène avait elle prétendu !!

Il avait ensuite été question des vacances de Pâque **(1)**. À savoir quels professeurs resteraient, lui, comme chaque année ne partirait pas de Poudlard.

La réunion s'était ensuite étirée en longueur. Ainsi ils avaient accueillis avec soulagement, midi, ce qui leur avait permit de partir enfin vaquer à leurs occupations.

Sur le chemin du retour, Severus admit qu'il avait, peut-être, de la chance d'avoir trouvé Maquereau et non pas une autre bestiole douteuse ! Cette chatte avait l'air d'avoir un sale caractère mais au moins elle le laisserait tranquille, et puis elle n'avait pas essayé d'attaquer Civet… Civet !! Mais bien sur !! Quel imbécile ! Il pourrait leurs expliquer que l'autre boule de nœuds était un danger pour son pauvre lapin et qu'il ne pouvait gérer les deux !!

Quoique… Seul Albus savait qu'il en possédait un… Si ses _estimés_ collègues l'apprenaient, il se ferait charrier pendant au moins vingt et un ans ! Et puis si jamais il y avait une fuite et que les élèves le découvraient sa réputation serait ruinée… Non, il ne pouvait prendre ce risque, dépité d'être passé si près du but, il ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers……

_Il allait la tuer !_

Elle paraissait rancunière… Mais lui il était un ancien Mangemort !! Son esprit vicieux ne mit que quelques secondes pour échafauder les pires tortures.

Civet écoutait, attentif, Hyppolite lui confier ses amours, cela améliorait son niveau. La pratique il n'y a rien de telle pour parler l'écaille !! Et puis le pauvre poisson devait se sentir bien seul, ses compatriotes avaient, pour la plupart, perdus l'esprit !

Ils en étaient au passage où la belle Marinella avait, encore une fois, déclinée une de ses avances quand notre brave lapin entendit le miaulement de sa copine. S'excusant rapidement auprès d'Hyppo, il courut voir ce qui se passait.

Severus, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, un peigne à la main, faisait léviter Maquereau vers lui….

**Fin Du Chapitre V**

**(1) **J'ai vérifié mais J.K dit bien vacance de Pâque, étrange qu'une fête religieuse soit célébré a Poudlard mais bon c'est pas très important


End file.
